uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Diccionario Uropi-Español
Une lista de las palabras de Uropi. Una lista mas corta se encontra aquí. A a : a abdomen : abdomen aben : abeto abetia : abadia abli : capaz, apto ablid : habilidad abonad : suscripción abono (sia) : suscribirse abortad : aborto aborto : abortar abrikòz : albaricoque abuno : mejorar ac : ceniza acar : cenicero acepad : aceptación acepo : aceptar adapto : adaptar adizad : suma adìzo : sumar adjetìv : adjetivo administrad : administración admirad : admiración admiro : admirar adòj : adiós adopto : adoptar adorli : adorable adoro : adorar adrès : dirección (domicilio) adresen : destinatario adreso : dirigir aduto : traer, conducir (alguién) advèrb : adverbio afojo : encender (fuego) afrajo : asustar, espantar afreito : fletar africel : refresco afrijo : enfriar Afrika : Africa Afrikan : africano afumen : ahumado agel (-gle) : anguila ageno : dar origen, - a luz agent : agente agentia : agencia agono : oponer, oponerse agonor : adversario, opositor agreno : agrandar agresad : aumento, incremento agreso : aumentar agripic : agresivo agripo : asaltar agrizo : cultivar Agùst : agosto aj : sí ajuto : añadir akademij : academia aki : agudo akìz : ácido akìzi : ácido aklaro : aclarar akonen : conocido aks : eje aksènt : acento aksiòn : acción (fin) aksionor : accionista akt : acto aktad : acción aktivi : activo aktivid : actividad akto : obrar, actuar aktor, -a : actor, actriz aktual : actual akulpad : acusación akulpen : acusado akulpo : acusar akurto : acortar akustik : acústica al : aire alàrm : alarma, alerta alb : alba albùm : álbum ald : edad alden : edad (de) alem : aliento alfabèt : alfabeto aliòk : ajo alìto : alquilar (propietario) alizad : ventilación, aeración alkòd : codo alkòl : alcohol almànd : almendra alòng : largo de (a lo -) altar : altar altem : otro modo (de) alten : otro alti : alto altia : otra parte (en) aluco : encender (luz) alumin : aluminio Alʒiria : Argelia ambasad : embajada ambasador : embajador ambulàns : ambulancia Amerika : América Amerikan : americano amuzo (sia) : entretener(se) anabli : incapaz analìz : análisis analìzo : analizar ananas : piña anapitli : inevitable anbecizen : indeciso anbefenden : indeterminado anbònd : abismo and, -a : pato (ánade), pata andestic : torpe andisvarad : indigestión andubim : duda alguna (sin) ane : sin anero : acercar(se) anfavorli : desfavorable anfeli : indiferente anfelid : indiferencia angòst : angustia angusid : aversión aninregi : deshonesto anìzo : bajar (v. tr.) anjusti : injusto ankomforti : incómodo, inconfortable ankonen : desconocido ankreli : increible ankulpi : inocente anlasli : indispensable anlegi : ilegal anlezi : difìcil anlezid : dificultad anmavri : verde (no maduro) anmidi : inmediato anmidim : inmediatamente anmozli : imposible annuzli : inofensivo, inocuo anodvangi : independiente anòns : anuncio anprijan : desagradable anproceri : imprudente, incauto anreguli : irregular ansatan : insuficiente ansatizen : descontento ansiedi : impropio ansinan : insignificante ansiuri : incierto, inseguro ansopid : insomnio ansùn : malsano antaksen : exento de impuestos antèn : antena antibiotik : antibiótico antici : intranquilo antifròz : anticongelante antike : antigüedades antikeve : antigüedad antiki : antiguo antikor : anticuario antipatic : antipático antipatij : antipatía antiròb : antirrobo antolsan : impaciente antrulasi : impermeable (adj) anulo : anular anusperli : insoportable, insufrible anuzi : inútil anvàrk : paro anvarkan : parado anvarten : inesperado anversemi : inverosímil anvizli : invisible anzelen : indeseable ap : indica separaciòn apaco : apaciguar aparèl : aparato aparo : acoplar apàrt : parte, porción apcìz : despedida apcizad : separación apcìzo : separar, dividir apdalen : alejado apdavo : abandonar apdavo (sia) : rendirse apdetad : supresión apdeto : suprimir apdezo : renunciar apdutad : rapto apduto : raptar apel : manzana apendizìt : apendicitis aperitìv : aperitivo apero : traer apetìt : apetito apfàr : salida (vehículo) apflèv(-ad) : despegue apfluja : albañal apìto : evitar apjèt : desperdicio, desecho apkurto : abreviar aplano : aplanar aplaso : abandonar aplego : abolir aplejad : alivio aplejo : aliviar aplòd(-ad) : aplauso aplodo : aplaudir apluzo : absolver apnego : rehusar aposno : retrasar, atrasar apostol : apóstol apotèk : farmacia apotekor : farmacéutico apregad : arreglo aprego : arreglar apreno : expirar (plazo) aprikòz : albaricoque Aprìl : abril apriso : arrancar aprìzo : apreciar apruvo : aprobar apsàd : ausencia apsàn : ausente apsendo : despedir, licenciar apsoluti : absoluto apstàd : distancia apstapo : dimitir apsurdi : absurdo apteno : abstenerse aptrajo : sustraer, substraer aptrofo : borrar apuntad : cita (de asuntos) apvàj : rodeo, desvío apvajad : desvío, desviación apvende : saldos apvico : desviar apvirad : aversión apviro : apartar, desviar arànʒ : naranja aranʒi : naranja (color) arèd : equipo aredo : equipar arel : águila aresto : detener, arrestar Argentin, -i : Argentino, (adj) Argentinia : Argentina argument : argumento aria : área aristokratij : aristocracia ark : arco arkad : arcada arkitektor : arquitecto arm : arma armid : ejército aroma : aroma aromati : aromático aròn : alrededor art : arte artèr : arteria arti : artístico arti galeria : museo de bellas artes articòk : alcachofa artideti : artificial artikel : artículo artimakor : artesano artìst, -a : artista artrìt : artritis asel : burro, asno asemi : aparente asemo : aparecer asiavo : adquirir asik : vinagre asikurad : seguro (contra riesgos) asikuro : asegurar (contra) asikuror : asegurador asistad : asistencia, ayuda asisto : socorrer, asistir asiuro : asegurar (afirmar) askrivo : asignar, adscribir asma : asma asortad : surtido asosiad : asociación aspèk : aspecto aspelèl : acelerador aspelo : acelerar aspirin : aspirina astrenad : coacción, obligación asumo a : ascender a (suma) atàk : ataque atako : atacar atanan : fatigoso atenad : actitud atensad : atención atensi : atento atenso : atento (estar) aterad : aterrizaje atero : aterrizar atiedan : aburrido, tedioso atiedo : aburrir atlàs : atlas atlèt : atleta atleti : atlético atmosfèr : atmósfera atogo : alcanzar atòm : átomo atomi : atómico atrajan : atractivo atrajo : atraer auksiòn : subasta Australia : Australia autentic : auténtico automàt : máquina tragaperras automati : automático autor : autor autoràd : autopista autorizad : autorización autorizo : autorizar avàd : acceso avadli : accesible avado a : acceder avango : colgar, suspender (trans.) avarij : averia avenad : llegada avenia : avenida aveno : llegar aventùr : aventura avero : afirmar avez : avena avièl : avion avim : aviòn (en) avipòrt : aeropuerto avipòst : correo aéreo avipostim : vía aérea (por -) avìzo : avisar avo : haber avo sta : tener lugar avokàt : abogado azàv : aviso Azia : Asia Azian : Asiático azuli : azul (claro) B ba : pero babòrd : babor bag : bolsa bagad : equipaje bagaria : consigna (equipajes) baj : bahía bal : pelota balbato : tartamudear balk : viga balkòn : balcón ban : baño banal : banal banàn : plátano banar : bañera banc : banco de madera… band : faja, banda, cinta bandèl : bandera, pendón bandìt : bandido bania : cuarto de baño banistà : estación balnearia banivèst : traje de baño bank : banco (de crédito) bankikònt : cuenta bancaria bankinòt : billete (de banco) bankròt : quiebra, bancarrota bano (sia) : bañarse baptìz, -ad : bautizo baptìzo : bautizar bar : bar bar : barra, barrote barb : barba barier : barrera bark : barca barometer : barómetro basilik : basílica baso : lanzar, botar bast : palo, bastón bat : barco batrij : pila, bateria bawo : ladrar baz : base be : en (posición), a (tiempo) beb, -a : nene bebivàg : cochecito de niño becepo : recibir becizad : decisión becìzo : decidir bedigor : mendigo bedutad : comportamiento beduto : portarse, conducirse befènd : por fin befendo : determinar begaro : conservar begòn : contrario (al) bej : abeja bek : pico bekon : tocino bekonen : famoso, célebre bekòz : causa de (a - ) bel : hermoso, bello, guapo belad : belleza, hermosura Belg, (-i) : Belga, (adj) Belgia : Belgica belivo : embellecer bemarko : notar, darse cuenta bemìd : medio de (en) bemìn : por lo menos bend : venda bendad : cura, apósito benemen : ocupado (pers.) benemo (sia) : ocupar (se) benìz : abajo benzin : gasolina benzinia : gasolinera beòp : arriba bepàrt : departamento beprù : pronto ber : borde, orilla beròn : cerca de... alrededor, en torno beronia : alrededores berù : detràs bes : baya besino : definir beskrivo : describir bespeko : observare bespekor : observador best : animal, bestia bestalo : comprobar, observar bet : remolacha betòn : hormigón beùve : más allá de bevalde : autoridades bezàt : lado (al... de) bib : libro bibliot'k : biblioteca bibor : librero biboria : libreria bij : blanco bijèl : ropa blanca, interior bijivo : blanquear bilàns : balance biliàrd : billar bind : cinta bir : cerveza biskòk : pan toast bit : latido bitàl : batalla bito : pegar, batir, latir bitri : amargo blag : chinche blamo : culpar blato : charlar blic : pálido blok : bloque blond, (-i) : rubio, (adj) blu : azul blubes : arandano blumo : florecer bluz : blusa bob : muchacho, varón boc : botón, capullo bod : suelo bojo : encorvar bok : lata, caja bokoprèl : abrelatas bol : tazòn bomb : bomba (mil.) bond : fondo bor : montaña, sierra boran : montañés, serrano bord : bordo, borda (barco) bori : serrano boria : sierra (montaña) bors : oso bos : dueño bosk : bosque bran : moreno braslet : pulsera brek (ad) : rotura, ruptura breko : quebrar, romper breko ap : romper (con uno) breko in : reventar, fracturar bren : quemadura brenad : incendio brenan : ardiente, candente breno : quemar brij : brillante brik : ladrillo Britan : britanico Britania (Gren) : Gran Bretaña broc : broche brodo : bordar bros : cepillo brov : ceja bruvoria : cervecería buj : boya bukel : hebilla buket : ramo bul : bola, bocha, bolo bun : bueno, bien bunad : bondad bundezo : bendecir bunivo : mejorarse bunkòp : ganga bunkopi : barato bunkozavi : concienzudo bunvenad : bienvenida bunvenen : bienvenida bunveno : acoger burò : oficina bursia : bolsa de valores bus : autobus busihaltia : parada de autobús bust : seno bustèl : sostén, sujetador but : barril buta : multa butèl : botella butir : mantequilla C ca : la (ella) cag : caza cago : cazar cagor : cazador caj : caliente (muy) cajad : calor cajo : calentar(se) (fuerte) cake : ajedrez cal : llamada calet : chalet, chalé calm : paja calo : llamar calo ru : llamar (volver a -) cam : sombra camp : campo (campaña) campor : campesino canka : jamón cans : suerte cansi : afortunado carp : bufanda ce : ella cef : jefe ceko : buscar celo : esconder centimeter : centímetro centra : centro central : central cepo : coger cer : cuidado, curas cera, medicera : enfermera cerìz : cereza cerizar : cerezo cern : cerebro, seso cero : cuidar a, atender a cest : chiste, broma, chanza cesto : bromear, chancearse cevi : principal cevim : principalmente ci : su... (de ella) cibòl : cebolla cifer : cifra cijo : brillar, relucir Cin, (-i) : Chino, (adj) Cinia : China cirurgad : cirugía cirurgor : cirujano civil : civil co : le (a ella) coj : timido cok : choque cokolad : chocolate cum : espuma cump : champiñon curo : jurar cus : zapato D da (adj.) : aquel,-la,-los... da (pron.) : eso da se : decir (es -) dafòr : antes dal (od) : lejos (de) dali : lejano dalokle : gemelos dam : daño dam! : lastima dama : señora damita : señorita damo : dañar Dan, (-i) : Danés, (adj) Danmàrk : Dinamarca dans : baile danso : bailar dansor, -a : persona que baila dant : diente dantibròs : cepillo de dientes dantipàst : pasta de dientes dantìst : dentista dapòs : después, luego dar : duro darad : dureza dask a : gracias a daskad : agradecimiento daske : gracias daski : agradecido dasko : agradecer dast : pasta, masa dat : fecha datel : dátil davo : dar davo ru : devolver, restituir davos : entonces de : el, la, los, las deb : deuda debìto : adeudar debo : deber December : diciembre defèkt : defecto defekti : defectuoso dek : cubierta deklarad : declaración deklaro : declarar del : asunto delikati : delicado delo ov : tratarse de demokràt : demócrata demokratic : democrático demokratij : democracia demonstrad : manifestación (pol.) demonstro : manifestar demonstror : manifestante denie : dinero deputen : diputado des : diez desad : decena desalden : adolescente desi : decimo dest : derecha dest (a, be) : derecha (a la) desti : derecho (de derecha) destic : hábil, diestro det : hecho detàil : detalle, pormenor deto : hacer dezo : decir di (adj.) : este,-a,-os,-as di (pron.) : esto dia : día diali : diario, cotidiano diarea : diarrea diari : caro diavel : diablo dic : espeso dicad : espesura dicto : enseñar dictor : maestro, profesor dideto : deshacer diet : dieta, régimen difenso (sia) : defender(se) dig : dedo digresad : reducción, decrecimiento digreso : decrecer, disminuir dikad, usdikad : manifestación dikargo : descargar dikifènt : escaparate diko : enseñar dikorado : desaconsejar diktad : dictado dimonto : desmontar dip : grasa dipi : graso, adiposo dipresen : abatido dipresic : depresivo diprijo : desagradar, disgustar direktor : director disapruvo : desaprobar discìzo : dividir (matem.) disemi : diferente disemid : diferencia disfòrk : bifurcación disgusto : asco (dar -) disk : disco diskaro : entregar diskotèk : discoteca diskrovo : descubrir dislasic : negligente, descuidado disluzo : disolver disluʒad : decepción, desengaño disluʒo : decepcionar, desilusionar dismèz : dimensión, medida disòrd : desorden disparto : dividir (algo) dispèr (-ad) : desesperanza dispero : desesperar (se) disponli : disponible dissigo : distinguir dissprajen : distraido dissprajo : desparramar, esparcir disstalo : disponer distrajad : distracción, diversión distrajan : entretenido distrajo (sia) : divertirse distruad : destrucción distruo : destruir disvàd : divorcio disvado : divorciarse disvano : desaparecer disvarad : digestión disvaro : digerir disvokli : discutible disvoko : discutir disvolpad : desarollo disvolpo : desarollar divesto (sia) : desvestir(se) do : hacia dod : desde doj : dios dojad : divinidad dok : dock dokor : docker, cargador de puerto doktor : doctor dokumènt : documento dol : dolor dolan! : ¡siento! (lo -) doli : doliente doln : aduana dolnilifri : libre de derechos dolnitàks : arancel dolnor : aduanero dolo : doler dom : hogar, casa dom (be-) : casa (a -) domi : doméstico domia : vivienda, residencia domiblòk : edificio, inmueble domistà : domicilio domizen : domesticado domli : habitable domo : vivir (en un lugar) domòr : mañana (día siguiente) domor, -a : habitante dor : puerta doregad : dirección dorigàrd : portero doror : portero (hotel) Dosk, -i : Alemán, (adj) Doskia : Alemaña dota : hija doʒad : deber (el) doʒo : tener que drev : arbol drevit : arbusto dringèl : timbre dringo : tocar (timbre) drog : droga drov : madera drovor : carpintero droz (-ad) : amenaza drozo : amenazar du : dos dub : dudo dubi : dudoso dubo : dudar duc : ducha dudes : veinte dudesad : veintena duf : olor dufo : oler (exhalar olor) duj : segundo dum : sombrio, obscuro dumin, -a : gemelo, -la dumivo : ensombrecerse, obscurecerse dun : tonto dunad : tonteria dunia : duna dupli : doble duplizo : doblar dupo : zambullirse, hundir durad : duración duro : durar duskad : crepúsculo duto : conducir, llevar, guiar duto ap : llevarse (gente) duv : hondo duzen : docena E efèkt : efecto efektivi : eficaz Egipta : Egipto Egiptan : Egipcio egli : igual eglid : igualdad eglivalti : equivalente eglivèz : equilibrio ek, eke : algun,o,a/os,as ekia : algun sitio (en) ekonomic : económico ekonomij : economía eksàm : examen eksamo : examinar ekun : alguién ekvos : veces (a -, algunas -) ekwa : algo elastiki : elástico eld : ayuda eldo : ayudar elefànt : elefante elektrik : electricidad elektriki : electrico elektrikor : electricista energic : enérgico energij : energía Englan : inglés, (sub.) Engli : inglés (adj.) Englia : Inglaterra eni : cualquiera enia : dondequiera eniun : cualquiera (persona) enivos : cuando quiera eniwa : cualquier cosa eniwim : cualquier modo (de) enormi : enorme entusiasma : entusiasmo entusiasti : entusiasta epidemij : epidemia epòk : época erk : roble, encina erkorel : ardilla ern : hierro ernimerke : quincalla ernipreso : planchar ernivàj : ferrocarril ernivaji : ferroviario esisto : existir Espàn, -a : Español, -a (sub) Espani : español Espania : España espèrt : experto Europa : Europa Europan : europeo evi : eterno evid : eternidad evim : siempre, eternamente F fabrik : fàbrica facìst : fascista fafìl : mariposa fajad : fracaso fajo : fracasar fakel : antorcha fakt : hecho fakt (in) : hecho (de) faktùr : factura fal : caida, baja falo : caer falsi : falso falsi (so) : razon (no tener -) falsizad : falsificación fam : hambre fami (so) : hambre (tener) famìl : familia familinòm : apellido famos : famoso fantastic : fantàstico far-id-ru : ida y vuelta farm : granja farmor : granjero faro : ir (en vehículo) faro ap : salir (vehiculo) fas : cara, faz fasòl : judía, frijol fast : ayuno fasto : ayunar favòr : favor feber : fiebre Febrar : febrero febri : febril, calenturiento fed : fe fedad : confianza fedo : confiar en feir : feria felad : sentimiento felic : feliz felicim : suerte (por -) felij : felicidad felo (sia) : sentir(se) fema : hembra fend : final (n) fendi : final (adj) fendim : finalmente fendistasia : término, final de línea fendo : acabar fens : enemigo fent : ventana fentèl : taquilla, ventanilla fentiglàs : cristal (de ventana) fest : fiesta festi : festivo, de fiesta festidià : día festivo festo : celebrar, festejar fieri : feroz, fiero fig : higo figar : higuera filiàl : sucursal, filial film : pelicula filmo : filmar filmor : cameraman filosofic : filosófico filosofij : filosofía filosofor : filósofo filter : filtro fin (adj) : fino Fin, (-i) : Finlandés, (adj) findo : encontrar Finia : Finlandia firma : empresa, firma fist : fijo, firme fisto : fijar fizik : física fiziki : físico flabi : debil, flaco flabid : debilidad, flojedad flad : soplo flag : bandera flam : llama fles : hálito, aliento, soplo fleso : respirar flev : vuelo flevo : volar flevo ap : tomar el vuelo, despegar flig : huida, fuga fligo : huir fliz : relampago flo : soplar flor : flor florikàul : coliflor flud (hol -) : pleamar flud (nizi-) : marea baja, bajamar fluic : fluido (adj) fluid : líquido (sub) fluidi : líquido (adj) flujo : fluir, correr flut : flauta fluv : río (grande) foj : fuego fojàrm : arma de fuego fojèl : encendedor fojor : bombero fojsticèl : extintor fojstìk : fósforo fol : hoja for : antes (de) for : hace… forad (in) : antemano (de) foram : otro tiempo (en) forcepo : anticipar fordezo : predecir forgene : antepasados forgenore : abuelos fori : pasado, anterior forim : anteriormente forìti : anterior forjèd : entremeses forjesta : anteayer fork : horca forkit : tenedor form : forma formata : abuela formo : formar formular : formulario forn : frente fornòm : nombre (de pila) forpàj : anticipo, primer pago forpater : abuelo forsetad : suposición, supuesto forseto : suponer forskrìv : prescripción, receta forvizo : prever fost : selva foto(-graf) : foto(grafia) fotoaparèl : màquina fotogràfica fotografo : fotografiar fotografor : fotógrafo fotokopij : fotocopia fotokopijo : fotocopiar fragli : frágil frago : aplastar fraj : miedo frajo : miedo (tener) fram, -a : amigo, -a framad : amistad frambes : frambuesa frami : amistoso Franc, -a, (-i) : Francés, -a, (adj) Francia : Francia franzi : frenetico frat : hermano fraul : fresa fraz : frase frel : flecha frem : freno fremo : frenar fric : fresco frij : frio frijèl : nevera frito : freír frizor : peluquero frontia : frontera froz : hielo frozo : helar frut : fruta frutigardin : huerto frutisùc : zumo de fruta fucel : fusil, escopeta fujad : hedor, pestazo fujo : apestar, heder fum : humo fumo : fumar fumor : fumador funsiono : funcionar fur : piel (abrigo) furic : furioso furij : furor, furia furn : horno futbàl : fútbol futùr, (-i) : futuro, (adj) G gaj : alegre, gozoso gal, -a : gallo, gallina galeria : galería galikòrt : corral galin : pollo galopo : galopar gam : pierna gan : ganancia ganc : mejilla gand : guante gano : ganar (dinero) garànt : garantía garanto : garantizar, garantir garàʒ : garaje gard : guardia (el) gardad : guardia (la) gardin : jardin gardino : jardin (trabajar en el) gardinor : jardinero gardo : guardar, vigilar gardor : guardián, guarda garo : guardar, conservar gaz : gas gazi : gaseoso gazòl : gasóleo gedo : adivinar genad : nacimiento genen : nacido general : general (adj.) generàl : general (n) generalim : general (en -, por lo -) genidià : cumpleaños geniveri : genuino geno : nacer genore : padres geografic : geográfico geografij : geografía gid : guía (libro) gido : guiar gidor : guía (persona) gimnastik : gimnasia gint : cinturón gis : mordedura giso : morder gitàr : guitarra givel : quijada, mandíbula givo : masticar, mascar glad : mirada glado : mirar glaj : alegre glajad : alegria glas : vidrio glen : verde glim : arcilla glod : sangre glodad : desangramiento glodi : sangriento glodo : sangrar glor : gloria glori : glorioso gluto : tragar gol : garganta golidòl : dolor de garganta gon : contra gonad : contrario gonim : contrario (al) gop : gota gor : oro gord : cerca, valla gori : oro (de) goric : dorado gorn : trigo gorz : cebada gos : ganso gost : huésped (invitado) gostiframid : hospitalidad gov : buey gova : vaca governad : gobierno governo : gobernar governor : gobernador govi (miad) : vaca (carne de -) goviròst : rosbif govit : ternero grabo : apoderarse de grad : grado gradim : poco a poco graf : lapiz gral : granizo gram : gramo gran : grua, grulla grati : gratuito gratulade : felicitaciones gratulo : felicitar, congratular gravo : excavar graz : hierba Grec, (-i) : Griego, (adj) Grecia : Grecia grel : riña, disputa grelo : reñir gren : grande grenad : grandeza, tamaño grepifrùt : pomelo gresen : adulto greso : crecer grid : reja, verja, rejilla grilo : asar (a la parrilla) gripa : gripe gris : gris grob : grosero groc : rana gros : gordo grosivo : engordar grub : tumba grubia : cementerio grum : pesadumbre, pena gruno : gruñir grup : grupo grusbes : uva espina gruve : uva guf : sordo gum : neumático guma : caucho guri : ávido gurk : pepino gurnovi : curioso gurnovid : curiosidad guso : gustar gust : gusto gusti : sabroso, gustoso gusto : probar, saborear H ha : lo hais : odio haiso : odiar hak : hacha hako : picar hal : salón, sala grande halo! : ¡hola! ¡Oiga! halt : parada haltia : parada (lugar) halto : parar (se), hacer pausa hank : cadera, anca haring : arenque harmonij : armonía has : casa hast : prisa hasti : presuroso, que tiene prisa hasto : darse prisa haz : liebre he : él hektàr : hectárea hel : cielo herd : rebaño, manada hi : su, sus higièn : higiene higieni bend : compresa higieníca hipotèz : hipótesis hiso : izar històr : historia hivo : levantar (con esfuerzo) ho : le (a èl) hol : alto holad : altura holtemi : solemne honòr : honor, honra hor : hora horèl : reloj horelor : relojero horitabel : horario horòr : horror horori : horroroso hospitàl : hospital host, -a : huésped (que invita) hostia : posada, mesón, hostal hotèl : hotel human : humano, hombre humar : bogavante humòr : humor(ismo) huri : feo, horroroso hut : cabaña I i : yo id : y id sim pro : así sucesivamente idea : idea ideal : ideal identizo : identificar ideologij : ideología idiòt : idiota idsim : pues, luego igel : aguja ilustrad : ilustración imàʒ : imagen imaʒino : imaginar, figurarse imperia : imperio imunizo : inmunizar in : en inbreko : robar con efracción inbrekor : atracador inbrenan : ardiente incepad : comprensión incepli : comprensible incepo : entender indaven : talentoso indèt : efecto (en-) indìk : indicio indikad : indicación indiko : indicar individen : individu-o/-al industric : industrial industrij : industria industrijor : industrial (sub.) indutad : introducción induto : introducir induvo : ahogarse inen : interno infàl : incidente infedo : confiar infekten : infectado infekti : infeccioso inflamli : inflamable inflamo : inflamar inflasiòn : inflación inflo : hinchar influjad : influencia infojad : encendido informad : información informo : informar inforso : imponer infrijad : resfriado ingenior : ingeniero ingìs : refrigerio, tentempié inglajo : gozar ingreso : criar (animales) ingrubad : entierro ingrubo : enterrar inia : dentro de inirgen : enojado inirgo : enfadar inìt : entrada inìz : principio inìzo : empezar inkàrg : encargo inkargen : encargado inkarʒado : alentar, dar ánimo inkarʒi : cordial inkluzo : incluir inlasad : admisión, ingreso inlaso : admitir inlesto : pedir (tomar) prestado inlùʒ : ilusión inmigrad : inmigración inmuvad : emoción inmuvan : emocionante, conmovedor inmuvi : emocional inmuvo : conmover innemo : contratar, tomar inpakad : embalaje inpako : embalar inpivo : absorber inpòrt : importación inporto : importar inportor : importador inposto : echar al correo inprès : impresión inpritad : imprenta inpritia : imprenta inprìto : imprimir inpritor : impresor inramo : abrazar inregi : honesto inristo : irritar inrolo : enrollar inrudo : injuriar, agraviar insaran : encantador insaro : encantar insekt : insecto insektitudel : insecticida insigo : aludir, hacer referencia inskrivo : inscribir insopo : dormirse inspij : inyección instà : lugar de (en) instajo : insistir, instar instalad : instalación instalo : instalar institùt : instituto instruad : formación instrumènt : instrumento instruo : instruir, formar insugo : aspirar intali : entero intelad : intención inteligad : inteligencia inteligan : inteligente intelim : posta (a), a proposito intelo : intención (tener) intemi : oportuno intenar : recipiente intenen : contenido inteno : contener interès : interés interesan : interesante intereso : interesar intra : entre intra altene : entre otras cosas intracalo : interpelar intradezor : intérprete intrahàlt : escala intrahalto : suspender, interrumpir intrakoto : interrumpir intrametad : cambio, intercambio intrameto : cambiar, intercambiar intramidi : intermediario intranasioni : internacional intranemad : empresa intraspàs : intervalo (espacio) intratèm : intervalo (tiempo) intratemi : intermitente intraveno : intervenir intrubo : importunar intunad : entonación inuzad : aplicación invàd : invasión invado : invadir invàrk : empleo invarken : empleado invarko : emplear, dar trabajo invarkor : empleador invarto : esperar(se) invèn (ad) : renta, ingresso investo : invertir invioltad : violación inviolto : violar invioltor : violador invitad : invitación invito : invitar involpo : envolver invoto : elegir irad : error irgad : cólera, ira irgen : furioso, enojado irgo : enfadar (se) iro : equivocarse, errar is : si is ne : si no isel : isla Itali, Italian : italiano (adj.) (subs) Italia : Italia itiruta : itinerario ito : ir ito ap : irse, marcharse ito in : entrar ito niz : bajar ito op : subir ito pas : pasar delante de ito pro : avanzar ito ru : volver ito tra : atravesar, cruzar ito us : salir ivòr : marfil J ja : lo (pro. pers. neutro) jaki : cada jakivos : cada vez Janvar : enero Japòn, -i : japonés, (sub-) (adj) Japonia : Japón jar : año jari : anual jas : hielo jasikrèm : helado javo : bostezar je : él (neutro) je ste : hay jebar : higado jedad : comida jedisàl : comedor jedivagòn : coche restaurante jedli : comestible jedo : comer jeg : juego jegèl : juguete jegikàrt : naipe, carta jegiplàz : campo de juego jego : jugar jesta : ayer jesta morna : ayer por la mañana jesta vespen : ayer por la noche jeto : echar, tirar jeto ap : tirar, echar ji : su (neutro) jogùrt : yogur jok : todavia, aún jun : joven junad : juventud jup : falda juri : jurídico justi : justo justid : justicia (equidad) justìz : justicia (derecho) jutad : junción juto : juntar juvel : joya juvlor : joyero juvloria : joyería K ka? : ¿qué ? kab : armario kabaret : cabaret kabel : cable kabin : cabina kablivàg : teleférico kada : cabra kadèl : caldera kafa : café kafèl : cafetera kafia : café (cafetería) kaj : muelle kakàw : cacao kal : talón, tacón kalb : carbòn kalendar : calendario kalifizen : calificado kalitad : cualidad kalk : cal kalmi : tranquilo, calmoso kals : media (vest.) kalsipànt : leotardo kalvi : calvo kam : piedra kamar : habitación kamariroba : bata kamarora : camarera kamb : combate, pelea, lucha kambo : batirse, combatir kambor : combatiente kamèl : camello kamera : cámara (cine) kameràd : compañero, camarada kamin : chimenea kamit : guijarro, china kamòl,-e? : ¿cuanto, -a, -os, -as? kamolad : cantidad kamp : campamento kampad : camping kampia : camping (sitio) kampivàg : caravana (remolque) kampo : acampar kan : grifo, canilla kan? : ¿cuando ? kanal : canal kanker : cáncer kant : esquina, rincòn kantin : cantina kap : sombrero kapèl : capilla kapitan : capitán kapto : capturar karàf : garrafa karak : cucaracha karakteristik : característica karakterizo : caracterizar karaktir : carácter karèl : carreta karg : carga, cargamento karia : bodega (barco) karièr : carrera kariròl : carretilla karo : acarrear karòt : zanahoria karsen : preso, encarcelado karsia : cárcel kart : carta (naipe…) kartar : cartera kartòn : cartón karvàg : camiòn karʒ : corazon karʒad : valor, coraje karʒan : valiente karʒi : cardiaco kas : caja kastad : castigo, pena kastàn : castaña kastanar : castañar kastèl : castillo kasto : castigar kastròl : cacerola kat : gato katalòg : catálogo katedràl : catedral kategorij : categoría katen : cadena katenislòk : candado kaul : col kaz : caso kaz (in -) : caso que (en -) ke? : ¿quién ? keb : cabeza kebidòl : dolor de cabeza kebikùc : almohada kebipòl : capital (la) kebispìng : chinche, chincheta kej? : ¿de quién ? kel, -e? : ¿cuál, -es ? kelar : bodega kemìz : camisa ken : rodilla ken? : ¿quién? (compl) keramik : cerámica, vasija keri : querido kerìco : acariciar kerin, -a : querido, -a sub kerk : iglesia kerki : eclesiástico (adj.) kest : pregunta, cuestión kestad : interrogatorio kesto : interrogar kevile : pelo, cabellos kevilisorèl : secador de cabellos ki : con kibel : cumbre, cima, cúspide kid, -a : niño, -a kidad : infancia kidigardin : jardín de infancia kilo(-gràm) : kilo(gramo) kilometer : kilómetro kim? : ¿còmo ? kimik : química kimiki : químico kimist : químico (pers.) kin : barbilla kina : cinema kiosk : quiosco kirèl : vela, cirio kirk : círculo kirkim : cerca de (aproxim.) kirkistàd : circunstancia kirkìt : circuito kis : beso kiso : besar kiz : queso klad : vestido (de mujer) klajo : vocear, clamar klam : queja klamo : quejarse klapen : postigo, flap, alerón klar : claro klas : clase klasiki : clásico klasisàl : sala de clase klem : pinza, tenazas klev : cola klevi : pegajoso klevibànd : cinta adhesiva klevo : pegar klic : interruptor klicèl : embrague klient : cliente klif : acantilado klij : llave klijirìng : llavero klijo : cerrar con llave klimad : ascensión klimàt : clima klimatizad : aire acondicionado klimo : trepar klin : pendiente, declive klingo : sonar, tocar klinko (vase) : brindar klino : inclinarse, declive (estar en) klis : cerrojo kliso : cerrar con cerrojo klod : clavo klodel : clavel klodij : tobillo klol : campana klolitòr : campanario klor : color kloren : colorado klori : color (de -) kluz : cierre kluzo : cerrar ko? : ¿dónde?, ¿adónde? koc : muslo kocel : concha, cascara kocèl : cuchara kocèp : concepto kocepo : concebir kodàv : regalo kodavo : regalar kodele : negocios kodelor : hombre de negocios kodìk : condición kodìz : código kodole : pésame koduti pomòz : carnet de conducir koduto : conducir (coche) kodutor : conductor koeglad : comparación koeglo : comparar kofaso : frente / cara (hacer) kofer : cofre, arca kogene : parientes kogenen : emparentado kogonad : encuentro kogono : encontrar koj : cola koj (sto in -) : cola (hacer -) kokèl : cocina (aparato) kokia : cocina koklùz : conclusión kokluzo : concluir koko : cocinar kokor : cocinero kol : cuello (anat.) kolandor : paisano kolar : collar kolb : pichón, paloma kolèg : colega kolia : cuello (vest.) kolìm : caracol koln : colina kolòn : columna koma : coma komànd : mandato komèrk : comercio komerki : comercial komerkor : comerciante komèt : cambio kometi kurs : cambio (tipo de -) kometia : oficina de cambio kometo : cambiar (dinero) komfòrt : confort, comodidad komforti : còmodo komic : cómico komìco : confundir komisor : comisario komòd : comoda komputèl : ordenador, computador komùn : común komunia : municipio komunikad : comunicación komuniko : comunicar komunìst : comunista konad : conocimiento konferèns : conferencia konfìte : caramelos konìl : conejo kono : conocer konsèrt : concierto konserti hal : sala de concierto konstitusiòn : constitución konsùl : cónsul konsulia : consulado konsultad : consulta konsumad : consumación konsumo : consumar konsumor : consumidor kont : cuenta (1) kontàkt : contacto kontan, kontidenie : dinero contante kontar : mostrador kontinènt : continente kontitenor : contador konto : contar kontràt : contrato kontròl : control kontrolor : registrador, controlador kop (-ad) : compra kopàin : lástima, piedad, compasión kopaino : lástima (tener), condolerse kopanad : compañia kopanij : sociedad (comercial) kopanor : compañero kopartia : compartimiento koparto : compartir kopatrijan : compatriota kopiar : cuaderno kopij : copia kopijo : copiar koplàg : colisión kopo : comprar kopolen : completo kopor : comprador kopràg : encargo (com) koprago : encargar koràd : consejo (1) korado : aconsejar korador : consejero (1) korb : cesto korbibàl : baloncesto kord : cuerda koregad : corrección koregi : correcto korego : corregir korenad : competencia korn : cuerno korp : cuerpo kort : corte, patio, corral kortic : cortés kortij : cortesía kortin : cortina koruvoko : coresponder (1) korz : corteza kos : hueso kosamad : colección kosamo : recoger, coleccionar kosèd : consejo (asamblea) kosedor : consejero (que da consejos) koseto : componer kosiedi : apropiado kosiùd : costumbre koskrivad : correspondencia koskrivo : coresponder (cartas) koslòg : consecuencia koslogim : consiguiente (por -) kospekli : considerable kospeko : considerar kost : coste kosti : costoso kosto : costar kostùm : traje kotca : autocar, diligencia kotèl : cuchillo kotlet : chuleta koto : cortar koto ap : cortar, seccionar kotogan : concierne (en lo que -) kotogo : concernir, atañer kotòn : algodón kovado : acompañar kovard, -i : cobarde kovarko : colaborar, cooperar kovèn! : ¡acuerdo !(de) kovenad : acuerdo koveno : acuerdo (ponerse de) kovero : confirmar kovèrt : sobre kovìg : relación kovigo : relacionar kovikto : convencer kovìz : cita kovòk : conversación kovoko : conversar kovolo : consentir koz : causa kozati : mutuo kozàv : conciencia kozavi : consciente kozavi (so) : conocimiento (tener) kozo : causar krajo : gritar (de dolor) krat : fuerza krati : fuerte kratizo : reforzar kravàt : corbata kread : creencia kreato : crear kredìt : crédito krem : crema kreo : creer krepo : arrastrarse, reptar krijo : chillar (con voz aguda) krim : crimen, delito krimi : criminal (adj) krimor : criminal (sub) krin : peine krino (sia) : peinar(se) Krisgèn : navidad krist : Cristo kristimata : madrina kristipater : padrino kritiko : criticar kriz : crisis krob : cuervo krog : garra, uña krop : cosecha kros : cruz krosia : encrucijada krosiluce : semáforo krova : manta krovèl : tapa krovo : cubrir krug : cántaro kruk : gancho kruki : ganchudo, corvo kruv : crudo kruz : crucero kub : cubo (geom.) kubel : cubo (recipiente) kuc : cojín kulp : culpa kulpi : culpable kulpid : culpabilidad kultùr : cultura kulturi : cultural kum : montón, pila kun : perro kuper : cobre kupòn : bono kupri : cobre (de) kurb : curva kuristà : balneario kuro : curar kurs : precio, cotización kurti : corto kurtim : resumen (en-) kurtitermi : corto plazo (a-) kus : tos kuso : toser kust : costa kut : piel, cutis kuvèl : hervidor kuvo : hervir, cocer kuzin, -a : primo, -a kuʒ : cuero, piel kuʒimerke : marroquinería kwal, -a : caballo, yegua kwaliraitad : equitación kwalirèn : carrera de caballos kwar : cuadrado kwaria : piso kwer : cuatro kwerdes : cuarenta kweri : cuarto kwert : cuarto (num.) kwertia : barrio kwitad : recibo L la : los, las lag : lago lais : bajo (sonido) laisvocim : voz alta (en -) laj! : ¡ay ! lamp : làmpara lampèl : bombilla lampikàp : pantalla (de lámpara) lan : lento land : país landispèk : paisaje lanim : despacio larli : ridiculo laro : reir, reírse lasipàs : pase, salvoconducto laso : dejar laso us : dejar salir lati : ancho latid : anchura lavibàk : fregadero lavo (sia) : lavar(se) lavo plate : fregar los platos led : cama leg : ley legi : legal lej : ligero, leve lejad : ligereza, levedad len : lino lenel : sabana lens : lente lensile : lentejas lenzi : perezoso leribìb : libro de texto lero : aprender lesiòn : lección lest : préstamo lesto : prestar lezi : fàcil leʒo : acostado (estar) leʒo niz : echarse, acostarse li : su, sus (de ellos) liam : amor liaman : amoroso liamic : amable liamo : querer (a una persona) liamor : amante lib : labio libiròj : carmín, rojo de labios liente : gente lif : izquierda lif (a, be) : izquierda (a la) lifi : izquierdo lifri : libre lifri tem : tiempo libre lifrid : libertad lifrizo : librar lig : derrame, escape lik : leche likor : lechero likòr : licor likoria : lechería lila : lila limòn : limòn lin : línea linèl : regla (para trazar lineas) ling : lengua (órgano) linga : lengua (lenguaje) liov : león lisèns : licencia, patente liso : leer list : lista lit : alquiler litad : alquiler, arriendo litèr : letra liter : litro literatùr : literatura litero : deletrear lito : alquilar (inquilino) litor : inquilino liuv : lluvia liuvi : lluvioso liuvibogel : arco iris liuvifàl : aguacero liuvimantèl : impermeable (sub) liuvo : llover livar : ascensor livèl : palanca livo : levantar livo (sia) : levantarse livo op : ascender lo : les longi : largo longid : largo, longitud longim : mucho tiempo longitermi : largo plazo (a-) longizo : alargar losiòn : loción lovi : bonito lu : ellos,ellas luc : luz lucen : alumbrado luci : luminoso luco : alumbrar, iluminar lud : fuerte, alto (sonido) ludvocim : voz baja (en -) luki : listo luks : lujo luksi : lujoso lum : humor lun : luna Lundia : lunes lunilùc : claro de luna lus : astucia lusi : astuto luʒ : mentira luʒo : mentir luʒor, -a : mentiroso, -a M ma : me mac : mancha maco : manchar, macular magazin : almacén (grande) magibèl : magnífico magri : flaco, magro magrizo : adelgazar maj : más Maj : mayo maj (de) : más (el) maj bun, (de-) : mejor, (el -) maj o min : más o menos maj pej, (de-) : peor (el) majalden : mayor (de edad) major : alcalde majsan (de) : mayor parte (la - de) maken in : fabricado en makin : máquina mako : hacer, fabricar maksimum : máximo mali : malo, malvado maln : harina man : hombre manad : equipo, cuadrilla mand : mano mandi bagad : bultos de mano mandibàg : bolso mandicera : manicura mani : masculino manir : manera mank : falta manko : faltar mantèl : abrigo map : mapa mar : mar Mardia : martes mari : marino, maritimo maripati (so) : marearse mark : marca, señal, signo marmelad : mermelada Mars : marzo martèl : martillo masàʒ : masaje mask : máscara mata : madre matc : partido, match matematik : matemáticas material : material (adj) materiàl : material mati : loco matid : locura matràs : colchón matùr : bachillerato mavri : maduro maz : macho (sub) mazi : macho, varonil (adj) maʒ, -a : marido, mujer maʒad : matrimonio, casamiento maʒen : casado maʒifràt : cuñado maʒik : magia maʒiki : magico maʒikor : magico maʒipater : suegro maʒisòn : yerno maʒo : casarse mec : blando, muelle medel : remedio medikel : medicina mediki : médico (adj.) medikor : medico mekanik : mecánica mekaniki : mecánico (adj) mekanikor : mecánico mekanisma : mecanismo mel : benigno (clima) meli : tierno melid : ternura, cariño melodij : aire, melodía melon : melòn men : pensamiento menad : opinión menimàrk : monumento meno : pensar ment : mente menti : mental menù : menú merk, -e : mercancía, -s, articulo, -s merkad : mercado merkor : mercader mesad : mies, siega, cosecha mesènd : mensaje meso : segar, guadañar metad : cambio, mudanza metàl : metal metali : metálico meter : metro metipàrt : pieza de recambio meto : cambiar, mudar mez : medida, número mezad : medida mezèl : medida, aspilla mezo : medir mi : mi, mis miad : carne miador : carnicero micad : mezcla mico : mezclar mid : medio midad : media midan : medio (adj) midel : medio (sub) midià : mediodia midic : mediocre, mediano Mididia : miercoles Midimàr : Mediterráneo midjèd : comida midwàn : mientras tanto miel : miel mielilùn : luna de miel migrèn : jaqueca, dolor de cabeza mij : medio, -a (adj) mijad : mitad miki : pequeño miki denie : dinero suelto mikròb : microbio miliàrd : mil millones miliòn : millón mimb : miembro mimbor : miembro, socio min : menos min (de) : menos (el) minalden : menor (de edad) mini : minúsculo minia : mina minimum : mínimo minior : minero ministor : ministro ministoria : ministerio minivo : disminuir (v. intr.) minizo : disminuir minkad : maquillaje minoc : medianoche minùt : minuto mirèl : espejo (grande) mirvizi : maravilloso misa : misa misfedo : desconfiar misincepad : equívoco mist : bruma mo : me (a mi) mobel : mueble moblad : mobiliario (S) moblen : amueblado mod : modo moda : moda modèl : modelo moderni : moderno mof : moho mofi : mohoso mogad : poder (sub) mogan : poderoso mojse : quizàs, talvez mol : muy mol,-e : much-o,-os,-a,-as mold : mundo moldi : mundial moliklori : multicolor molvos : menudo (a) molvosi : frecuente momènt : momento momenti : momentáneo mon : mes monastir : monasterio monet : moneda monetar : monedero moni : mensual mons, -a : monje, monja monumènt : monumento mor : muerte morbi : tierno (carne) moren : muerto (el) mori : muerto morna : mañana moro : morir moskia : mezquita moskit : mosquito moskitinèt : mosquitero mostad : mostaza moto(sikel) : moto(cicleta) motòr : motor mozli : posible mozlid : posibilidad mozo : poder muc : mosca muj : mojado mujito : humedecer mujo : mojar muk : boca mulia : molino mur : muro murd : asesinato murdo : asesinar murdor : asesino murf : hormiga murki : oscuro muror : albañil mus : rato musel : mejillón muskel : músculo musklen : musculoso muskli : muscular mustàc : bigote mut : mudo muvad : movimiento muvo : mover muzea : museo muzik : musica muziki : musical muzikor : músico N na : nos nag : uña nar : negro nas : nariz nasiòn : nación nasionid : nacionalidad nastèc : pañuelo natùr : naturaleza naturi : natural naturim : claro, naturalmente nausea : náusea nav : nave, buque navad : navegación navia : nave (iglesia) navid : marina navistruja : astillero navor : marinero ne : no ne veri? : ¿verdad? nè…nè : ni…ni neb : niebla nebi : brumoso negativi : negativo nego : negar nekia : ninguna parte (en) nekun : nadie nemaj : ya no nemo : tomar nemo ap : quitar nemo apcìz : despedirse nemo cer : estar al cuidado nemo niz : bajar (algo) nemo ru : recuperar, recobrar nemo us : sacar ner : cerca (de) nerad : proximidad neri : cercano neria (in de) : cercanías (en las) nerim : casi nersad : vecindad, vecindario nersan : vecino nerv : nervio nervos : nervioso nes : proximo nesim : próximamente net : red neti : amable, gentil neutri : neutro nev : nueve nevdes : noventa nevi : noveno nevos : nunca newim : ningun modo (de) ni : nuestro... nìa, nìas : nuestro, a, s (el, la, los…) nil : hilo nir : riñon nit : nada niti : limpio nitid : limpieza nitizo : limpiar niv, -a : sobrino, -a nivel : nivel nivli krosia : paso a nivel niz : abajo (hacia) niz ki : abajo nizbiten : abatido nizi : bajo Nizilande : Países Bajos nizìt : bajada nizprìz : desprecio nizprìzo : despreciar nizvolto : volcar, zozobrar no : nos (a nosotros) nob : botón, pomo noc : noche nociklùb : club de noche nocmar : pesadilla nod : nudo nodo : anudar nolb : nube nolbi : nublado nom : nombre nomen (so) : llamarse nomizad : nombramiento nomo : llamar, nombrar nord : norte nordi : nórdico, del norte normal : normal nos : nuez nosar : nogal nostalgij : nostalgia not : nota, apunte nov : noticia novar : periódico novem : recientemente, hace poco November : noviembre noven : reciente novi : nuevo Novi Jar : Año Nuevo nu : nosotros nud (-ad) : necesidad nudi : necesario nudid : necesidad nudle : tallarines nudo : necesitar nukel : hueso, núcleo nuki : desnudo nul : cero num : ahora numar : nùmero numari : numeroso numaro : numerar nun : ninguno nur : alimento nuran : nutritivo, alimenticio nurivendia : ultramarinos, comestibles nuro (sia) : alimentar, nutrir (se) nuso : oler (con la nariz) nuven : prometido nuvor, nuva : novio, -a nuzli : perjudicial, nocivo nuzo : perjudiciar, ser nocivo O o : o obe : ambos/as obfàl : accidente objèt : objeto objetivi : objetivo adj oblàs : olvido oblaso : olvidar obnemen : ocupado (sitio) obte : aunque, a despecho de obvigad : obligación obvigi : obligatorio obvigo : obligar obvizi : evidente, obvio obvizim : evidentemente oc : ocho ocdes : ochenta oci : octavo od : de odaltia : por otra parte odia : hoy odteno : obtener, conseguir odvango od : depender de odvenad : origen odveni od : oriundo, originario ofisia : oficio, oficina ofisial : oficial ofisior : oficial (s.m.) oj, oje : ojo, ojos ojipèl : párpado okle : gafas Oktober : octubre ol : aceite olìv : aceituna, oliva olivar : olivo olivòl : aceite de oliva omlet : tortilla op : arriba (hacia) opdutad : educación opduto : educar opera : ópera operad : operación opero : operar a opgreso : criar (niños) oplivad : sublevación oplivo : sublevarse opren : abierto opro : abrir oprùc : motín optikor : óptico opzà : allá arriba or : oreja ord : orden (el) orden : ordenado, arreglado ordeni : ordinario, común ordèz : orden (la) ordezo : ordenar, mandar ordo : ordenar, disponer orèl : auricular orgàn : órgano organizad : organisación orientad : orientación original : original orirìng : pendiente orkestra : orquesta orno : adornar oro : oìr os : también os longim te : mientras os ne : tampoco os... te : tan ... como oseàn : océano osmòl, -e ... te : tanto … como osprù te : tan pronto como ost : este oster : ostra Osteria : Austria Osterian : austriaco otem : otoño ov : a propósito de ov : huevo ovel : pajaro, ave ovin, -a : carnero, oveja ovini (miad) : cordero (carne) ovnit : cordero oʒe : aún oʒe is : aún cuando P pa : por (agente) pac : paz pad : sendero pain : sufrimiento, pena paino : sufrir, penar pajad : pago pajli : pagadero, pagable pajo : pagar pajo ap : pagar en total pajo ru : reembolsar, devolver dinero pak, paket : paquete pakel : paquete palàz : palacio pan : pan panèl : panel panel : sartén panik : pánico panit : panecillo panor : panedero panoria : panaderia panpèk : tortita pant : pantalòn papir : papel papiror : papelero papiroria : papelería par : porque, pues par (u) : pareja parafàl : paracaídas pardìz : perdiz parfum : perfume park : parque parka? : ¿por qué ? parkad : aparcamiento parkia : aparcamiento parko : aparcar parlamènt : parlamento paror : cura parsad : razón, motivo part : parte partenor : socio, compañero partim : parte (en) partinemo : participar partinemor : participante partìz : partido pasador : pasajero pasan (in -) : propósito (a -) pasen : pasado pasiòn : pasión pasionan : apasionante pasionen : apasionado pasìtad : paseo pasìto : pasear Paska : Pascua (Resurrección) paso : pasar paspòrt : pasaporte pasta : pastas (alimenticias) pastèm : pasatiempo pasten : pastel (carne o pescado) pastia : prado, pradera pastìl : pastilla pastòr : pastor (ecles.) pastor : pastor pat : pata patàt : patata pater : padre pati : enfermo patid : enfermedad patien : enfermo, paciente patria : patria pauz : pausa, recreo, descanso pavri : pobre pavrid : pobreza paʒ : página pec : melocotón pecar : melocotonero ped : pluma pedèl : palillero pej : mal, malo pejivo : empeorar pek : pastel peko : cocer en el horno pekor : pastelero pekoria : pastelería pel : piel, cáscara peldo : doblar, plegar pen : apenas pensiòn : casa de huéspedes pensionad : pensión pensionen : jubilado, pensionado pensionor : huésped (de una pensiòn) pent : pintura pentèl : pincel, brocha pento : pintar pentor : pintor pep : pimienta pepen : pimiento morrón perdavo : perdonar perfeti : perfecto perfetim : perfectamente perfòl : portadocumentos peri : portátil peric : peligroso periferi : periférico perij : peligro periòd : periodo perl : perla perlàs : perdida perlaso : perder pero : llevar pero ap : llevar (cosa) pero in : recoger pero niz : bajar (algo) pero op : subir (algo) pero su : llevar (vest.) peròn : andén peror : mozo persìl : perejil persòn : persona personad : personal (el) personi : personal personid : personalidad perveno : impedir pervìto : prohibir, vedar perʒudo : condenar pez : pedazo pianò : piano pib : pepita pic : pescado, pez picad : pesca picivendia : pescadería picivendor : pescadero pico : pescar picor : pescador pict : imagen (papel) picten : cuadro picto : pintar (arte) pictor : pintor (artista) pictoric : pintoresco pien : ebrio, borracho pies : obra (de teatro) pikanti : picante pil : pildora pilòt : piloto pin (cifer) : cinco pin (drev) : pino pindes : cincuenta pini : quinto Pinkòst : Pentecostés pipa : pipa pir : pera pirar : peral piv : bebida pivad : beber (el) pivli : bebible, potable pivo : beber pivor : bebedor pize : guisantes piʒama : pijama plag : golpe plago : pegar, golpear plago ru : devolver un golpe plan : plan, proyecto plania : llano, llanura plant : planta plantad : plantación (acto de plantar) plantia : plantación (lugar) planto : plantar plantor : plantador plas : sitio, espacio plastik : plástico plat : plato (manjar, fuente) platèl : bandeja plati : llano, plano platia : meseta, planicie platin : platino platizo : aplanar plaz : plaza plaʒ : playa pliko : recoger, coger plob : plomo plobor : fontanero ploj : lagrima, lloro, llanto plojo : llorar plor : piso plos : pulga plozi : súbito, repentino plozim : repente (de) plug : arado plugo : arar plugor : arador plum : ciruela plumar : ciruelo plun : pulmón plunonij : pulmonía, neumonía po : para, por pocer! : ¡cuidado! ¡ojo! pocerad : cuidado, atención pocero : cuidado (tener) pod : pie podan : peatón podi : pedestre podicera,-or : pedicuro, -a podidìg : dedo del pie podim : pie (a) poèm : poema poèt : poeta poetad : poesía poeti : poético poj, poje : poco/a/os/as pok : bolsillo pokilàmp : linterna pokirobor : ratero pol : ciudad pold : campo (de trigo …) polen (ki) : lleno (de) poli : urbano polihàl : ayuntamiento politad : ciudadanad politan : ciudadano politik : política politiki : político polìz : policìa (la) polizi : policiaco polizia : puesto de policía polizor : policìa (el) polk : pueblo (nación) polkad : población polki : popular polni : abundante polnid : abundancia polnigràf : pluma estilográfica polno : rellenar polno (de bak) : llenar pols : pulgar polt : poste polutad : contaminación pomad : pomada pomeno : recordar pomòz : permiso, licencia pomozad : permiso pomozo : permitir pont : puente populari : popular por : hueco porselàn : porcelana porsiòn : porción port : puerto portràt : retrato pos : despues, luego posdomòr : pasado mañana posdota : nieta posedo : poseer posedor : poseedor posen : tarde posjèd : postre poskide : nietos posmidià : tarde posnad : retraso, atraso posni : ultimo pospàj : atraso (pago atrasado) pospero : aplazar, diferir possòn : nieto post : correo postàd : posición, postura posti trapàj : libranza postal postia : correos postikàrt : tarjeta postal postimàrk : sello (de correos) postirestan : lista de correos postor : cartero postrano : remolcar posuntad : porcentaje posunte : por ciento pot : cacharro, vasija pote : para que, a fin de que potel : olla poteno a : pertenecer a potor : alfarero potoria : alfarería pov : polvo, pólvora pozitivi : positivo prag : pregunta prago : preguntar, pedir pratiki : práctico pratìz : ejercicio pratìzo : practicar, ejercitarse predi : listo, presto predik : sermón, prédica predizo : preparar prej : oración, plegaria prejo : orar, rezar pres : prensa presad : presión preso : apretar prest : pecho pri : primero pri eld : primeros auxilios prieldi bag : botiquín de primeros auxilios prigenen : mayor, primogénito prigusad : preferencia priguso : preferir prijad : placer prijan : agradable prijed : desayuno prijen : encantado prijim : por favor prijo : placer priklasi : primera calidad (de) priko : picar, escocer prim : primero, en primer lugar prinìto : penetrar prins : príncipe prinsa : princesa prisedan : presidente prist : sacerdote privati : privado, particular priz : precio prizic : precioso prizilìst : lista de precios prizivoko : regatear priʒe : más bien pro : delante de prob : prueba, ensayo probàs : proposición, propuesta probaso : proponer problèm : problema probo : probar procekad : investigación procekor : investigador procepad : recepción, acogida procepia : recepción procepo : recibir, acoger procèr : precaución proceri : cuidadoso procizi : preciso procizid : precisión procìzo : precisar, specificar prodàv : guarnición prodavo : suministrar, proveer prodèl : ventaja prodeli : ventajoso prodelo ov : aprovecharse prodèz : promesa prodezo : prometer prodikad : representación, función prodiko : representar (teatro) prodùt : producto produtad : producción produto : producir produtor : productor profalia : precipicio profesiòn : profesión profesor : profesor (universidad) profìt : ganancia, provecho progenad : parto progeno : parir, dar a luz progràm : programa progrès : progreso, adelanto prohàl : vestíbulo proìto : continuar, seguir proja : proa projèt : proyecto prolongo : prolongar promogad : poder, procuración promuvad : promoción promuvo : promover propàrt : parte delantera propaso : adelantar propìv : propina prorèg : seguido (todo -) prosàd : presencia prosàn : presente prosès : proceso proseto : presentar proskùz : pretexto proslogo : proseguir, perseguir proso : empujar prospèk : perspectiva prospeko : tener en perspectiva prospekt : prospecto prostajan : permanente prostalo : representar (a alguién) prostalor : representante prostituta : prostituta protèc : delantal protegad : protección protegel : preservativo protego : proteger protestan : protestante protesto : protestar provado : avanzar provero : comprobar, verificar provìns : provincia provìto : ofrecer provìze : provisiones provìzo : proveer proʒivad : supervivencia proʒivo : sobrevivir pru : temprano pruv : prueba pruvo : probar (demostrar) publicid : publicidad publicizo : anunciar publik : público (el) publiki : público (adj.) puj : pus pukel : grano, espinilla pul : bala pulovar : Jersey puls : pulso pump : bomba (tech.) pund : libra punt : punto punti : preciso, en punto puntim : precisamente pupa : muñeca (juguete) pur : sin embargo puri : puro purid : pureza pus : muñeca (anat.) pusihorèl : reloj de pulsera pust : puño puten : podrido puto : pudrir, podrir puv : polvo puvisugèl : aspirador R rabij : rabia rabin : rabino raco : precipitarse rad : carretera radi : carreteras (de) radiatòr : radiador radiò : radio radiogràf : radiografía raina : reino raito : cabalgar raitor : jinete raj, -a : rey, reina raji : real raket : raqueta ral : rayo ram : brazo ramel : manga Ramel (de) : Mancha (canal de la) ramsèl : sillòn ran : fila, hilera rari : escaso, raro, ralo ras : raza rast : rama rat : rata ravizan : arrebatador, encantador ravizen : encantado razèl : maquinilla de afeitar razilàz : hoja de afeitar razo (sia) : afeitar(se) razòn : razón razonli : razonable real : real (del rey) realad : realdad realizo : realizar redezo : repetir reg : derecho (adj. y sub.) regel : regla regi : justo, exacto regi (so) : razón (tener) regìm : régimen regiòn : región regiskrìv : ortografía regisor : director de escena registèl : magnetofono registo : registrar reglad : reglamento reglizo : ajustar reguli : regular regulim : regularmente rekad : cálculo rekàrg : recargo, recarga rekargo : recargar reken : cuenta rekomendad : recomendación rekomendo : recomendar rekonad : reconocimiento rekono : reconocer rektangli : rectangular religion : religión religios : religioso rem : remo remo : remar renivàg : coche de carreras reno : correr reno ap : escaparse, largarse reparad : reparación reparo : reparar replaso : reemplazar, sustituir republik : república res : descanso, reposo resignad : resignación reso : descansar, reposarse rest : resto restoria : restaurante resultad : resultado resumo : resumir retàl : relato, narración retalo : contar, relatar reuma : reumatismo, reuma reveno : volver (venir de nuevo) revìz : revista revìzo : revisar, ver de nuevo revìzo (a -) : adios revos : nuevo (de) rezervo : reserver rib : costilla ric : rico ricad : riqueza rifel : carabina rig : rígido, tieso rij : arroyo rikel : arruga rimen : correa ring : anillo, sortija ris : rasgón, desgarro risk : riesgo risko : arriesgar riso : rasgar, desgarrar ritma : ritmo riv : rio rivibèr : orilla (del rio) riz : arroz rob : robo robo : robar robor : ladrón rod : raíz roga : centeno roj : rojo rojivo : enrojecer rok : roca, peña rol : rueda rolo : rodar romàn : novela ron : redondo ronkrosia : encrucijada, sentido giratorio rost : asado rosto : asar roz : rosa rozi : rosa (color) ru : atràs ru-sed : asiento trasero ruaktad : reacción ruakto : reaccionar rucij : reflejo rucijo : reflejar ruco : menear(se), mover(se) rud : reniego, juramento rudèl : desventaja, inconveniente rufàl : recaída,reincidencia rufalo : recaer, reincidir rug : rugoso, áspero ruin : ruina ruino : arruinar ruk : espalda rukisàk : mochila ruklamo : reclamar, reivindicar rukòp : rescate rukopo : rescatar rulaco : relajarse rulano : moderar la velocidad rum : ruido rumad : rumor rumàrk : advertencia, observación rumèn : recuerdo rumenad : memoria rumeno : recordar, acordarse de rumino : reducir rumo : ruido (hacer) rupajad : reembolso rupàrt : parte trasera ruplago : replicar ruplàn : fondo, segundo plano ruplòj : pesar ruplojo : sentir, deplorar ruprìz : recompensa ruprizo : recompensar Rus, -i : Ruso, (adj) Rusia : Rusia ruspèk : respeto ruspekli : respetable ruspeko : respetar rusuno : sanar, curarse ruteno : retener rutrajo : retirar ruvenad : vuelta, regreso ruveno : volver ruvirtim : inversa (a la), revés (al) ruvòk : respuesta, contestación ruvokli : responsable ruvoklid : responsibilidad ruvoko : contestar ruzàt : revés, reverso ruʒ : herrumbre ruʒen : herrumbroso ruʒivo : resucitar S sa : tan sab : jabòn Sabadia : sábado sad : estado (modo de ser) sait, -a : san(to), -ta sak : saco sakit : saquito, bolsita sal : cuarto (habitaciòn) salad : ensalada salòn : salón, sala salt : sal salutad : saludo saluto : saludar sam : juntos samàj bun : tanto mejor samàj pej : tanto peor samòl, -e : tanto/a, -os/-as samp (po -) : ejemplo (por) sampel : muestra sand : arena sandi : arenoso sandwìc : bocadillo sant : canto, canción santo : cantar santor, -a : cantador sark : ataúd sat : bastante sati : sacio satizad : satisfacción satizan : satisfactorio satizen : satisfecho satizo : satisfacer sato : bastar savad : salvamento, salvación savadigìnt : salvavidas (cinturón) savi : seguro, salvo savibùj : salvavidas (boya) savid : seguridad savigìnt : cinturón de seguridad savo : salvar savor : salvador sed : asiento sedel : silla de montar sedia : semana sediu : semanal sedo : sentado (estar) sedo niz : sentarse seg : sierra sego : serrar segoria : serrería seil : vela seilibàt : barco de vela seilo : vela (practicar la -) sekret : secreto (un) sekretar : escritorio, secreter sekreti : secreto (adj) sekretor, -a : secretario, -ia seks : sexo seksi : sexual sekùnd : segundo (tiempo) sel : silla selerij : apio semi : aparente semid : apariencia semim : aparentemente semli : semejante semo : parecer sendo : mandar, enviar sendor : expedidor seni : viejo senid : vejez senin, -a : anciano, viejo, -a senivo : envejecer sep : siete sepdes : setenta sepli : ciego seplid : ceguera seplizo : cegar September : septiembre serios : serio, grave serva : criada serviet : servilleta servìz : servicio servo : servir servor : camarero ses : seis sesdes : sesenta sesi : sexto sesta : hermana seto : poner seto niz : poner, deponer sev : semilla sevèl : sembradora sevo : sembrar sezòn : estaciòn (del año) sfiso : silbar, pitar sfor : esfuerzo sforo : esforzarse sia : se sia-servìz : autoservicio siang : serpiente siavad : propiedad siavi : probio siavor : propietario siedo : sentar, pegar siens : ciencia siensi : cientifico siensist : cientifico (N) sig : seña, signo, señal sigàr : puro (para fumar) sigaret : cigarillo sigel : sello sigèl (radi-) : señal de tràfico signàl : señal signalo : señalar sikel : bicicleta siklo : bicicleta (ir en) sikurid : seguridad silàb : sílaba silad : silencio silan : silencioso silk : seda silki : seda (de - ) silo : callar sim : asì simbòl : símbolo simboli : simbólico simbolizo : simbolizar simfonij : sinfonía simpatic : simpático simptòm : síntoma simte : modo (de tal - que) sin : sentido, significado sinad : significado sinagòg : sinagoga sino : significar sinpolen : significativo sintàks : sintaxis sintèz : síntesis sintezi : sintético sior : señor Siria : Siria Sirian : Sirio, siriaco sirven : plata sirveni : plata (de) sist : sed sistem : sistema sistemi : sistemático sisti (so) : sed (tener) sitia : paraje, sitio situasiòn : situación siu : su (de sí) siud : uso, costumbre siudad : costumbre, hábito siudi : habitual, sólito siudim : ordinario (de) siudizo : acostumbrarse siudo : soler siuri : seguro siurim : ciertamente skal : escala, escalera skalia : escalera skand : vergüenza skanden : avergonzado skandi : vergonzoso skando : vergüenza (tener) skerpi : áspero skij : esquí skijo : esquiar skipad : tripulación, dotación skise : tijeras sklav : esclavo sklavad : esclavitud skob : escoba skobo : barrer skol : escuela skoli : escolar skolor, -a : alumno, -a skraj : aranazo skrit : carta (misiva) skritikìst : buzón skritipapir : papel de cartas skrivimakin : máquina de escribir skrivitàb : escritorio skrivo : escribir skruk (-ad) : estafa skrukor : estafador, timador skrupen : achacoso, lisiado skruv : tornillo skruvirèl : destornillador skruvo : atornillar skucad : escucha skuco : escuchar skucor : oyente skulpo : esculpir skur : preocupación, cuidado skuri : preocupado, cuidadoso skuro : preocuparse skut : sacudida skuto : sacudir skuzo : excusar, disculpar slam : barro, lodo slami : cenagoso, fangoso, enlodado slic : liso slimi : sencillo slimid : sencillez slip : slip, calzoncillos slipi : resbaladizo slipo : resbalar slit : tajada, raja slizad su jas : patinaje slizo : deslizar slog : continuación slogan : según slogo : seguir slok : cerradura slokor : cerrajero sluz : solución sluzo : resolver smij : sonrisa smijo : sonreir snev : nieve snevi : nevoso snevo : nevar snico : estornudar snit : corte (traje) snito : cortar (vestido) snitor : sastre snivad : natación snivia : piscina snivo : nadar snur : cordón (de zapato) snuro : atar (zapatos) so : ser, estar sobri : sobrio sofa : sofà soin : sueño (soñar) soino : soñar soj : sollozo sojo : sollozar sok : calcetina sol : sol sola : suela sold : sueldo, salario soldàt : soldado solden : asalariado soldia : domingo solem : sòlo, solamente solen : solo soli : soleado solibràn : bronceado, tostado solibrano : tostarse solibrèn : quemadura del sol soliflòr : girasol soliplàg : insolación solitegèl : parasol, quitasol solnor, -a : soltero, -a solokle : gafas de sol som (de -) : mismo (el - ) soma : verano somi : parecido, semejante somisìn : sinónimo somivo a : asemejarse somtemi : simultáneo son : hijo sop : sueño (dormir) sopimedel : somnífero, soporífero sopivagòn : coche cama sopo : dormir sorde : basura sordèl : cubo de la basura sorèl : secador sori : seco soriplùm : ciruela pasa soro : secar sort : clase, tipo sos : salsa sosiad : sociedad sosialìst : socialista sosìz : salchicha sovi : suave, blando sovim : suavemente, despacio spag : bramante, guita spain : araña spaininèt : telaraña spajo : derramar spal : pala sparo : ahorrar, escatimar sparʒ : espárrago spas : espacio spat : laya spato : layar spedisiòn : expedición spek : vista spekèl : espejo speko : mirar spekor, -ador : espectador spektad : espectáculo spel : rápido, de prisa speli : rápido spelid : velocidad spelitren : rápido (tren) sper (-ad) : esperanza spero : esperar spes : especie spesial : especial spesialad : especialidad spesialist : especialista spez : especia sping : alfiler spirt : espíritu spirti : espiritual spit : punta spiti : puntiagudo splendi : espléndido splendid : esplendor sport : deporte sportivàg : coche deportivo sprijo : rociar, espurear sprit : salto sprito : saltar spuld : hombro sputo : escupir sta : sitio stab : sostén, puntal, soporte stabli : estable stabo : apoyarse stadia : estadio stadota : hijastra stafel : estante, anaquel stag : árbol (mec.) stajad : estancia stajo : quedar(se) stala : establo stamata : madrastra stamp : sello, estampilla stan : pie (de -, en -) stap : paso stapater : padrastro starto : poner(se) en marcha stasia : estación stasòn : hijastro stat : estado statùj : estatua staʒ : piso, planta stek : bistec stel : estrella stepo niz : bajar (del tren …) stico : extinguir, apagar stiel : acero stig : pinchazo, picadura stigo : picar, pinchar stik : palillo, varilla stim (-ad) : estima stimo : estimar stin : estaño stir : tiro stiro : tirar, disparar sto : estar de pie sto op : ponerse de pie stof : tela, tejido stol : orgulloso stomàg : estómago stono : asombrar, extrañar stop : stop stopo : parar (se), cesar stor : granero, troje stordi : sólido storij : historia, cuento strad : calle stradit : callejuela, callejón strag : espanto, terror stragen : aterrorizado stragi : terrible straik : huelga straiko : huelga (hacer) straikor : huelguista strani : extraño stranid : extrañeza stranior : extranjero (desconocido) straniori : extranjero (adj.) stren : esfuerzo, trabajo stribòrd : estribor strig : estricto, severo strij : raya, estria strit : estrecho strizo : apretar, estrechar strom : corriente struad : construcción struen : edificio struja : obra de construcción struo : construir stuarda : azafata stud : estudio studan : estudiante studia : despacho studo : estudiar stufo : ahogar, sofocar stul : taburete, escabel stum : estupefacto stumad : asombro, estupefacción stumo : pasmar, dejar estupefacto stupi : estúpido stuvel : estufa su : en sube : encima (por...de) subebèl : soberbio subeflevo : sobrevolar, volar sobre subemantèl : abrigo, gabán subemerkad : supermercado subepaso : sobrepasar, superar subetàl : sobre todo subia : techo (habitación) subjèt : sujeto, tema suc : zumo sud : sur sudàv : suplemento (dado) sudi : meridional, del sur suflùj : inundación, riada suj : sucio sujid : suciedad sujo : ensuciar suker : azucar sukri : azucarado, de azúcar suksès : éxito sul, sule : tal, tales sulasli : digno de confianza sulf : azufre sum : suma sumad : importe sumo : sumar sun : sano sunad : salud suntad : centena sunte : ciento, cien suntjàr : siglo sup : sopa supàj : cargo extra supajo : pagar demás superad : apoyo, sostén supero : apoyar, sostener suplàs : superficie suprìz : sorpresa suprìzo : sorprender suprù : en seguida sur : agrio, ácido susèt : suplemento suseti : suplementario sutàks : sobretasa sutenad : sostén, sostenimiento suteno : sostener sutimakin : máquina de coser suto : coser suvenir : recuerdo (regalo) suvizo : vigilar suvizor : vigilante swaj : dulce, suave swelo : hinchar, inflar swet : sudor sweto : sudar swin : cerdo swini : porcino, de cerdo T ta : te tab : mesa tabàk : tabaco tabakor : tabacalero (vendedor) tabakoria : estanco tabel : tablero, pizarra tabitèc : mantel tablet : tableta tag : tejado tagad : tecumbre, cubierta tagikamar : buhardilla tagor : techador tajo : atar taks : impuesto, tasa taksì : taxi tal, -e : todo/a, -os/as talar : plato talia : todas partes (por) talim : todo (del) talim ne : ningun modo (de) talun : todos talvos : siempre tan : cansado tanad : cansancio tapìz : alfombra tarbàn : tambor tarìf : tarifa tas : taza task : tarea taur : toro taz : tasa, tipo, índice tcek : cheque Tcek, (-i) : Checo, (adj) tcekar : talonario de cheques te : que (conj) teatra : teatro tec : paño teco : tejer tecor : tejedor tegèl : paraguas tegia : abrigo, refugio tego : abrigar tej : té tejar : té (arbusto) tejèl : tetera teknik : técnica tel : meta telefòn : teléfono telefono : telefonar telegrafo : telegraphier telegràm : telegrama televìz : televisiòn tèlevizèl : televisor telo (a) : aspirar a tem : tiempo tema : tema temperatùr : temperatura teno : tener tensad : tensión tenso : tender tent : tienda (camping) tepi : tibio ter : tierra teràs : terraza terinòs : cacahuete teristàʒ : planta baja, piso bajo term : término, plazo termometer : termómetro tez : tesis ti : tu, tus ticad : calma tici : tranquilo ticid : tranquilidad ticizel : calmante, sedante tiedad : aburrimiento, tedio tiedo : aburrirse tiger : tigre tiket : billete (ticket) tilie : mil tin : fino, tenuo tink : tinta tint : tinte tintad : tintura tinto : teñir tintor : tintorero tintoria : tintorería tio : demasiado (+ adj.) tiomòl, -e : demasiado,-s tiot, -a : tio, -a tipiki : típico tis : hasta titel : título to : te (a ti) togo : tocar toilet : servicios, retrete toileti bag : neceser de tocador toileti papir : papel higiénico tojo : fundir, derretir(se) tolad : tolerancia tolan : tolerante told : toldo tolo : tolerar tolsad : paciencia tolsan : patiente tomàt : tomate ton : tonelada top : tapón, corcho topitrajèl : sacacorchos tor : torre torm : tormenta tormad : tormenta (con trueno) tormij : tormento tormijo : tormentar tovel : toalla tra : por (sitio) trabàt : transbordador tracepad : percepción trad : oficio tradavo : tra(n)smitir tradiga : embalse, presa tradomo : mudar(se) (de casa) tradutad : traducción traduto : traducir tradutor : traductor traf : trapo trafàr : travesía (en vehículo) trafik : tràfico traito : traicionar traitor : traidor trajo : tirar trak : pista traktòr : tractor tramìd : entre tramidor : intermediario, mediador tranavad : travesía (en barco) trano : arrastrar tranoco : trasnochar transpòrt : transporte transporto : transportar trapartad : reparto, distribución trapasi : pasajero, transitorio trar : cajón trasen : dibujo traso : dibujar trasor : dibujante trastepo : cambiar de tren tratemi : provisional travàd : travesía (a pie) travesto : disfrazar trawàn : durante, mientras tren : tren tretad : tratamiento treto : tratar tri : tres triangel : triángulo trides : treinta tridesad : treintena trij : tercero trist : triste tristad : tristeza trob : muchedumbre, turba, tropel trofo : frotar, rozar trom : trueno tromo : tronar trotia : acera tru : traves de (a) trubel : molestia, molesto trubo : molestar trug : fraude trugo : engañar trumujen : empapado, mojado trup : tropa trur : duelo truvizi : transparente tu : tú tub : tubo tudo : matar tuf : mechón tulip : tulipàn tunèl : túnel turìst : turista Turk, -i : Turco, (adj) turkan : pavo Turkia : Turquía tutèl : bocina U u, un : un, -a ude : debajo de udenìzo : humillar udepàs : subterraneo udesìg : firma udesigo : firmar udestàʒ : sótano udetàg : desván udetàs : platillo udetrèn : metro(politano) udeveste : ropa interior udìto : sufrir ulker : ulcera un : se (indefinido) un : uno unaltem : uno al otro (el) uni : único unid : unidad unifòrm : uniforme (el) uniformi : uniforme (adj) uniòn : unión unituni : monótono unitunid : monotonía univèrs : universo universi : universal universitad : universidad univoci : unánime univocim : unanimidad (por -) unizad : unificación unizati : unilateral unizo : unir unvos : una vez urin : orina urʒad : urgencia urʒan : urgente us : fuera de us sezòn : fuera de temporada usbarko : desembarcar uscago : expeler uscèp : elección, selección uscepo : escoger, elegir usdaten : caduc(ad)o, superado usdàv : edición usdavor : editor usdezo : enunciar usdupo : surgir usfàl : azar, acaso, casualidad usfalim : casualidad (por), acaso usfindad : invención usfindo : inventar usfindor : inventor usfleso : espirar usgazi tub : tubo de escape usi : exterior usia : fuera usim : salvo, excepto usit : salida uskarʒado : desalentar, descorazonar uskàz : ocasión, oportunidad usklàj : exclamación usklajo : exclamar usklaro : explicar uskluzo : excluir uskòn : confesión uskono : confesar, reconocer uskònt : rebaja, descuento uskùlp : disculpa uskulpe : perdón uskulpo (sia) : disculpar(se), excusar(se) uslànd : extrangero (en el) uslandor : extranjero (de otro país) uslaso : omitir uslifro : dispensar, eximir uslivad : excelencia uslivan : excelente usmigran : emigrante usmoden : pasado de moda usnemad : excepción usnemo : exceptuar usnumaro : enumerar usordeni : extraordinario uspàj : gasto uspajo : gastar uspaso : pasar, ocurrir usperij : experiencia usperijen : experimentado usperizad : experimento usperizo : experimentar uspero : soportar usplozo : estallar uspòrt : exportación usporto : exportar uspràg : exigencia usprago : exigir usprès : expresión, vocablo uspreso : expresar uspròb : prueba, test usproso : expeler usrenad : excursión usrolo : desenrollar ussènd : emisión ussendo : emitir, difundir usstàl : exposición usstalo : exponer, exhibir ustanen : agotado, extenuado ustèl : éxito, logro ustelo : conseguir, tener éxito ustèns : extensión ustenso : extender, estirar ustràj : extracto ustrajad : extracción ustrajo : extraer ustri : extremo usuzen : usado, desgastado usuzo : desgastar, gastar usvajo : extraviar(se) usvalto : valuar, evaluar usvano : desvanecerse, desmayarse usvarko : elaborar usvegad : animación usvegen : agitado, excitado usvenad : acontecimiento usvènd : liquidación usveno : ocurrir, pasar usvìz : aspecto usvizo : parecer usvòk : pronunciación usvoko : pronunciar usʒivo : sobrevivir (a algo) usʒivor : superviviente uve : encima de (por) uvedà : además uvedàv : excedente uvefaro : atropellar uvefluji : superfluo uvegòn : frente (de) uvekàrg : sobrecarga uvestapo : sobreponerse uvevoko : persuadir uvùz : abuso uvuzo : abusar de uzad : uso uzadike : instrucciones para el uso uzèl : herramienta uzeli kist : caja de herramientas uzi : útil uzid : utilidad uzli : utilizable uzo : usar uzor : usuario, utilizador V vacad : colada vaciklèm : alfiler de la ropa vacimakin : lavadora vacipòv : detergente vaco : colada (hacer la) vacora : lavandera vacoria : lavanderia vad : marcha vado : andar, caminar vado ru : retroceder vag : coche vagalitad : alquiler de coches vagim : coche (en) vagon : vagón vaikel : vehiculo vaiz : viaje vaizèl : maleta vaiziburò : agencia de viajes vaizinàv : paquebote vaizitcèk : cheque de viaje vaizo : viajar vaizor : viajero vaj : camino, via vake : vacaciones vakilo : vacilar vakìzo : vacilar, titubear vaksin : vacuno vaksino : vacunar val : valle valen : ballena valgan : vagabundo valgo : errar, vagar valt : valor valti : válido, de valor valti (so) : valer la pena valtid : validez valto : valer valute : divisas van : abanico vangèl : percha (ropa) vangikàb : guardarropa, ropero vango : colgar (intr.) vap : vapor vapibàt : barco de vapor vard : pared vardiskrèn : biombo vari : varios varid : diversidad, variedad varizen : variado vark : trabajo varkia : taller varkihore : horas laborales varko : trabajar varkor : obrero varkuniòn : sindicato varkunioni : sindical varkunionist : sindicalista varmad : calefacción varmèl : calorifero varmi : caliente varmid : calor (agradable) varmo : calentarse vartad : espera vartisàl : sala de esperar varto : esperar, aguardar vas : vaso vask : lavabo, lavamanos vaz : vaso, jarròn vec : mecha veda : novia (el día de la boda) vedad : boda vegetad : vegetación vegetal : vegetal vegetarian : vegetariano vego (sia) : agitar (se) vegùm : legumbre vekad : despertar (el) vekèl : despertador veki : despierto veko (sia) : despertar(se) vel : velo velùt : terciopelo vena : vena vend : venta vendia : tienda (almacén) vendo : vender vendor : vendedor veno : venir vens : vientre, barriga verem : tiempo (que hace) verfeli : sincero veri : verdadero verid : verdad verim : verdad (de) verna : primavera vers : verso versemi : probable versemid : probabilidad vespen : tarde, noche vespjèd : cena vest : vestido vestad : ropa vestigaria : guardarropa vestikàb : armario vestikrùk : colgador, perchero vestisàl : vestuario vesto (sia) : vestir(se) veti : antiguo, viejo vez : peso vezèl : balanza vezi : importante vezid : importancia vezo : pesar vi : vuestro vic : flexible vicad : flexibilidad vido : volverse, hacerse vidòv, -a : viudo, -a vift : veneno vig : vinculo, ligadura vigo : ligar, atar vik : pueblo (población) vikan : aldeano viktad : victoria viktìm : víctima vikto : vencer viktor : vencedor vila : chalé, villa vilgi : salvaje vilgin : caza (animales) vima : invierno vimuspòrt : deportes de invierno vin : vino vina : vid vingo : ganar (vencer) vingor : ganador vinia : viña, viñedo vinior : viñador vint : viento vintèl : ventilador vinti : ventoso viol : violìn violen : morado, violeta violet : violeta violor : violinista violt : violencia violti : violento virbij : vértigo virbiji : aturdido virèl : volante viro : girar, virar virt : vuelta, giro virto : girar, (dar vueltas) vist : ingenio, agudeza visti : ingenioso, aguda vitamin : vitamina vito : rogar viz : vista viza : visado, visa vizad : vista (sentido) vizdèz : testimonio vizdezo : testimoniar vizdezor : testigo viziòn : visión vizìt : visita vizìto : visitar vizitor : visitador, visitante vizli : visible vizlid : visibilidad vizo : ver vo : os (a vosotros) voc : voz voci : vocal (adj) vod : agua vodi : acuático, de agua vodiklòr : acuarela vodipònt : acueducto voj : bien vok : palabra, habla vokabular : vocabulario vokad : discurso vokàl : vocal (una) voko : hablar vokor : orador volad : voluntad volb : bóveda voli : dispuesto, voluntarioso volim : gusto (con) voln : ola, onda volo : querer volpipapir : papel de envolver vols : zorro volùm : volumen vomo : vomitar vord : palabra vordar : diccionario vort : pórtico, puerta cochera vos : vez vosk : crema (zapatos) vosp : avispa votad : elección voti : electoral votirèg : derecho de voto voto : votar votor : elector vozo : osar, atreverse vrakad (navi-) : naufragio vrengad : venganza vrengo (sia) : vengar (se) vrengor : vengador vu : vosotros, Usted vuc : voto vuco : desear, hacer votos vulgari : vulgar vulkàn : volcán vuln : lana vulnibàl : ovillo de lana vun : herida vunli : vulnerable vuno : herir vustia : desierto vuzi : vacío vuzo : vaciar W wa : lo que wad : apuesta wado : apostar waj : desgracia waji : desgraciado wajim : por desgracia wan : cuando war : pesado wasto : despilfarrar, malgastar we : que (relat. sujeto) wej : cuy/o/os/a/as wen : que, quien (rel. objeto) Wendia : viernes wer : guerra west : oeste wim : como wim is : como si wo : donde, adonde Z za : allì zadàl : allá lejos zas : ahí está zat : lado zati : lateral zavad : saber (el) zavo : saber zeber : cebra zel : deseo, anhelo, ganas zelo : desear zelos : celoso zelosad : celos zenìt : cenit, zenit zi : aquì zink : cinc, zinc zis : aquí está zoc : cosa zodiàk : zodíaco zon : sonido zona : zona zoni : sonoro zoopàrk : zoo, parque zoólogico Zusdia : jueves Ʒ ʒa: ya ʒak: chaqueta ʒargòn: jerga ʒate: ya que, puesto que ʒe: ya, pero, pues ʒel: amarillo ʒetòn: ficha ʒika: chica, muchacha ʒikunòm: apellido de soltera ʒina: mujer ʒinu: femenino ʒiv: vida ʒivi nivel: nivel de vida ʒivi: vivo ʒivisàl: sala de estar ʒivivezi: vital ʒivo: vivir ʒudad: juicio ʒudikòrt: tribunal, juzgado ʒudo: juzgar ʒudor: juez Ʒul: julio Ʒun: junio ʒurnàl: revista ʒurnalìst: periodista Otras lenguas Deutsch - English - Esperanto - Français Category:Español Category:Vokabular